While they have, in the past, been proposed a variety of fireplace grates composed of hot water pipes for heating water in a water system, such prior constructions have not found wide general acceptance for many reasons. For example, prior water pipe fireplace grates have been thermally inefficient, so as to not justify the expense of purchase and installation, and have required relatively complex construction involving substantial manufacturing costs and being subject to undesired malfunction and deterioration.